why me
by ilove the outsiders
Summary: Two-bit's little sister Cassandra fell head over heels for Sodapop . Soda felt the same way but continued his relationship with Sandy. Until Tragedy stikes ... Not very good at sumarys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders all credit goes to S.E Hinton.**  
><strong>Why ME<strong>  
>I was walking home from school with my brother Two-bit and our two friends Ponyboy, and Johnny. We were talking about Ponyboy having a crush on Sherri Valance. We were laughing at how red he was getting .We finally got to the DX to ask Sodapop and Steve for money to go to the movies. Anyways we were going with them along with Evie and Sandy. I hated Sandy with a passion she thinks she the best bitch in the world but let me tell you something between us, she a whore sleeps with every greaser out here mind you with all the soc. Soda just thinks she an angel. Sodapop interrupted my train of thought with a simple<br>"Hey Cassie"  
>"Well hey Sodapop wats up "<br>"Nothing much can't wait to go to the movies so I could ask Sandy the question"

Why did he have to tell me this .I ignored hi and rolled my eye. I looked at Two-bit and said

"Lets get out of here"

Sodapop looked at me

"Is everything ok Cassie"

I blew up  
>"No Soda I aint and you know why cuz of you you act like you dont know how I feel about you instead you rub your relationship with Sandy in my face and im sick of it"<p>

"Cassie I..."

"Save it Soda I dont need any of your fucking pity ya dig"

I stormed off. What does he think i am a heartless ailen. No im a human being and i have feelings.

I went to my housse and my folks were argueing and didnt even notice i entered the room . I ran up the stairs and into my dads room.i grabed his hand gun and locked my self in my room. I decided to write my fairwells.

"_ Two-bit , you made me laugh cry through out my 16 years of living i love you and never forget that. Remember that time that i went to the dentist for the first time and you told me if i let the dentist fix my teeth youd bring me to get ice cream and i listen . We ended up going and i threw my ice crea in your face cuz you got me chocolate instead of vanilla. hahaha i love you dear brother of mine and dont let this get to ya. Sodapop I always had deep feelings for you and you never seem to noitce them instead you ignored them its ok i love you anyways i hate when we fight and i juss couldnt stand you and Sandy together and you rubbing it in my face. I hate you for that. I guess ima cut it short because of you. Mom and dad I hate you guys with a passion you guys fight constantly and always are beating on me im just disgusted to call you guys my parents, Johnny, Darry .Steve, and yes even Dally thank you for being like brother to me and being there when i need you the most dont forget i love you all"_

_ Love always Cassandra a Mathews_

_As I finished the letter i heard Two-bit voice i quickly cocked the gun put it to my brain and my last word were_

_"I love you Sodapop"_

_BANG_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders even though i wish i did all credit goes to S.E Hinton**

**Chapter 2**

**(**_**Two-bits POV)**_

As i heard that gun shot i knew it was Cassie i ran up the stairs and tried to open the door it was locked. So i kicked the door find my sister ... My little sister with her head blown of. the smell of the blood was overwhelming. i ran down stairs to a still arguing parents i dialed the 911 inthe phone

"911 emergency what is your emergency"

"My sister... she ..she shot her self"

" well be right there stay calm"

I hung up the phone i went back up stairs i saw a peice of paper which was coverd in blood it read

**"**_Two-bit , you made me laugh cry through out my 16 years of living i love you and never forget that. Remember that time that i went to the dentist for the first time and you told me if i let the dentist fix my teeth youd bring me to get ice cream and i listen . We ended up going and i threw my ice crea in your face cuz you got me chocolate instead of vanilla. hahaha i love you dear brother of mine and dont let this get to ya. Sodapop I always had deep feelings for you and you never seem to noitce them instead you ignored them its ok i love you anyways i hate when we fight and i juss couldnt stand you and Sandy together and you rubbing it in my face. I hate you for that. I guess ima cut it short because of you. Mom and dad I hate you guys with a passion you guys fight constantly and always are beating on me im just disgusted to call you guys my parents, Johnny, Darry .Steve, and yes even Dally thank you for being like brother to me and being there when i need you the most dont forget i love you all"_

_Love always Cassandra a Mathews_

I started to cry .

"She ..She killed herself for ...for Sodapop... I'll killem"

I heard the ambbulance get here and my mom asking questions.i walked downstairs

"Sorry guys she was too busy argueing with this mother fucker to even notice a gun shot"

She sigh

"Who got shot"

I ignored her as i took the pedametics to the now dead body of my sister

"take care of her "

i whipered to them .as they took her away i feel onto my knees my parents went on basturds i walked to the curtis's house now angry wit the letter in my hand.

i slamed the door shut

"Two-bit whats wrong"

Darry asked with whole gand was staring at me now

"Cassie ..Cassie"s she ..she killed herself


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders all credit goes to S.E Hinton**

** Chapter 3**

**Two-Bit's POV**

"Did ya'll hear me... I said Cassie commited suicide over Sodapop."

I was growing more and more angry when no one seemed to sat anything. Finally Sodapop spoke up

"She did it because of me?"

"Yea see it for ya self"

He read over the letter. He started to cry. I grew angrier and angrier every second.

" How could you sit there and cry now when you caused this..She killed herself because of you my sister is dead and gone because of YOU... I fucking hate you you took away the one thing that i cared for truly about."

He tried to say something but i aint let him.

"Just shut it i dont want to hear you"

"No Two-bit your gonna listen to me. I LOVED YOUR SISTER"

"Yea yea soo why you hurt her to the point that she killed herself your just saying that cuz she already gone so you wont have to deal with her you could rot inn hell"

I stormed out i guess i have to come up with the money for her funeral if my parents arent so bitchy to pay for it. I went back to my house and my mom is crying she stood up ad pointed a finger at me

"YOU..YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER"

I was stuned but angry she had the nerve to say that if there was anyone to blame it would be them.

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOUR ALWAYS YELLING AT HER AD LETTING THIS JACKASS BEAT HER"

He stood up.

" Boy you need to learn how to respect your mother"

"No i wont this bitch aint my mother "

I stormed out. suddnley i saw her i saw Cassie, I ran to her when i went to hug her she disappeared. Im going crazy. I heard someone yell me name

"Two-Bit"

I turned around to see Sodapop... great

"What do you want"

"Im gonna tell you i broke up with sandy because i know i love Cassie and she wouldnt want me with her so ima please her better late then never huh"

I started to cry

"Im so sorry bud i didnt know what i was saying back there i just cant believe she gone "

"everythings gonna be alright She wouldnt want us to ne like this"

I gave him a brotherly hug.

" thanks Soda Let get back to your house."

While we were walking it started to rain

**A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like it and for the record cassie's dead**


End file.
